1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure database appliance that leverages database security in a consistent framework that is adaptable to many compliance and governance requirements, and provides the flexibility for enforcing security policies, minimizing the need for custom application code that provides mandatory access control database security concepts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional user and role based security model for access control and accountability to data is in widespread use. However, this security model has a number of shortcomings. Typically, the level of security provided by such systems, while adequate for some uses, is not adequate for many uses. Some traditional systems may provide high levels of security, but such systems may provide inconsistent security and may be difficult to administer, configure, and maintain. For example, an existing database may contain a large amount of security from user authentication to column level security, but the administrator of such a system must understand all the included security features in order to fully implement the desired security. In addition, implementers of such systems must define organizational security policies for information systems, and then develop custom database objects, application code, and scripts to support lockdown, administration, integration, and enforcement of the policy needs. Many organizations need to address data security for compliance and governance requirements in a way that is consistent, flexible, and adaptable. This is a primary concern for many national and international organizations looking at data consolidation, hosting, and information sharing.
Thus, a need arises for a system that provides secure access to data that provides improved ease of implementation, administration, and maintenance, as well as providing consistent, flexible, and adaptable security using mandatory access controls in addition to the user and role based security model for access control and accountability.